saints_row_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Carter
Michael Carter is a character in Saints Row (2018). Biography Michael Carter was born in the 50s era of Brisbane with his parents William and Jonnie Carter. As a part time job, Michael worked as an apprentice mechanic at his father's workshop for work experience. He first met Melissa when he repaired her broken down EK Holden and the pair found love at first sight. Becoming boyfriend and girlfriend and eventually getting married in the early 70s, Michael and his friends enlisted to the Australian Defence Force to serve in the Vietnam War, deciding it was time he joined in to help end it. Private Michael Joseph Carter and his friends were deployed in Cambodia and fought at that location for several months until Australia's soldiers got too many casualties, in which Michael lost all of his friends after they were caught in gunfire and explosions. After being injured, Michael was evacuated and returned home. But he wasn't the same man he used to be. Following the events of the Vietnam War, Michael suffered from PTSD and found the ordinary life hard to cope with. Over a decade later, Michael and Melissa had two children, a boy which they named Jayden and a girl they named Chloe. However, it came to their absolute attention when they discovered that their baby girl was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome at birth. As a father, Michael was very protective of his kids and refused to be involved in anything to do with military, excluding Anzac Day, hoping that his children wouldn't join the army and experience what he did. Throughout his parenting years, Michael become more strict towards Jayden and Chloe as they grew older, especially when his daughter was a victim of bullying, so he decided to teach her some of his moves so she could defend herself. With each time she got bashed, he would teach her more and train her harder each time while of course teaching his son how to defend himself as well. One day, when Chloe and Jayden finished year 11, the news was broken to Michael and Melissa that Chloe ran away with Maddi and Alisha. From all the stress of trying to find her, he suffered from a heart attack and died in hospital. Personality As an Australian teenager, Michael was adventurous and was into cars, which was passed on to his daughter and son. Anyway, like most Australian teenagers, Michael often got himself in trouble by police while still retaining his charismatic personality, which made him the attention of several girls. After the Vietnam War, Michael changed for the worst as he suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and found life difficult. Losing his fun personality which changed into a serious one. As a father, Michael preferred tough love, disciplining his children fairly while training them and teaching them his fighting moves which he learned in the military. Michael was a loving husband and a devoted father, hoping that his two kids would live a better life. But when the PTSD would take effect, he would turn aggressive no matter who it was towards, but Melissa loved him for the man he truly is. Appearance Trivia